


Take it to the Limit

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [45]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merle is a cocky little dickens, Oneshot, Sexy Merle, just for fun, quarantine sex, the eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Brenda is a young nurse who finds herself sharing a quarantined home on her army base with a man she's never met before, but as it turns out this man is Merle Dixon so she's in very good hands;) LOLJust for fun! Teagan xoxo
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OCF- Brenda
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Take it to the Limit

_** Take it to the Limit ~ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujgm24eh0Lo> ** _

_** One of These Nights ~ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESc2Tq2HzhQ> ** _

* * *

_** T**_ _**ake it to the Limit (Quarantine)** _

_**March, 1977** _

  
  


Brenda crossed the courtyard to an empty bungalow on the base where they were insisting that she quarantine herself for “a minimum of 72 hours but likely a full week”. Her shoulder-length chestnut brown hair was pulled up into a high and tight bun and her army issue black flats clicked on the pavement as she moved. She was the only nurse on the base who had never been exposed to Varicella as a child and somehow she picked it up in the nearest town to the base. She was being kept well out of the way so she didn't spread it around to any of the servicemen who may not have been exposed as well. There was a massive joint training exercise going on for the week and the likelihood of spreading her Chicken Pox to hundreds of men was high. She only had a few sores on her back and they itched like mad but she was resisting the urge to rub herself against the nearest wall with all the will she could muster.

She didn't mind having a week to herself, she had her books and a needlepoint to work on and the army was providing her with all her usual needs. She'd have food delivered every morning and the unit she was being sent to had a little kitchenette and a television.

She pulled the key from the pocket of her crisp white nurses uniform and opened the door to #12b Privet Road, right at the edge of the base. She felt around on the wall for a light switch, all the units on the base were the same so she knew where everything was located. Evening was beginning to fall and she was ready for a quiet few hours on the couch before turning in. She placed her suitcase down on the shag carpet and smiled to herself as she sauntered to the kitchen to turn on the kettle, a nice cup of tea would be a great start to her night.

There was only one bedroom since it was a single unit for only one serviceman and she walked over to check out the bed, only to find that it was occupied.

“Excuse me!” she said with a start.

“Hey there, honey.”

“I'm sorry...I didn't know anyone was here.”

There was a young, shirtless man in the bed, sitting up to get a better look at her and she shifted uncomfortably, not knowing where to look.

“Was a long bus ride up here so I had to take a nap...I was assigned to this unit this afternoon,” he smiled.

“They assigned me to the same unit...it must be a mix-up.”

“Sounds like the army to me,” he chuckled.

“It does,” she agreed, “but I shouldn't be near you.”

“Why not?”

“Have you ever had Chicken Pox?”

“Nope.”

“I never had it either but I have them right now so we really ought to separate quickly before you catch it,” she explained.

The kettle began to scream and she darted to the kitchen to take it off the element.

“I'll call my superior and ask where he wants me to go,” he suggested when she returned to the bedroom. “I'm Merle, by the way.”

“Brenda Donavon,” she smiled, and reached out to shake his hand without thinking.

He also took her hand without thinking and they both realized it was probably enough to spread the disease.

“Oh no!” she exclaimed, pulling her hand back as fast as she could. “I'm so sorry.”

“It's OK...I'm sure it's OK. I'm just gonna make that call.”

She watched as the man, in only his army issue boxers shorts, dialled the phone to speak to one of the higher-ups.

“Hey there, Sir. Merle Dixon here....not bad...well, actually I bumped into a nurse here, looks like we were assigned to the same quarters....yeah...the thing is, she's got Chicken Pox...she only shook my hand....really?....sure, that's not a problem at all....yes, Sir.”

“What did he say?” she winced.

“Looks like we're both stuck here for the time being.”

“Oh no, really?”

“Yeah, I'll be on the pull out couch for the week. They don't want to risk this going around the whole base.”

“I'm so sorry! You'll miss all your training exercises! I just had no idea you were here and then I went to shake your hand...I really goofed.”

“It's no problem for me, I think I'd much rather take it easy with you than work my backside off all day and bunk with a bunch of men at night,” he grinned.

“So they aren't putting me somewhere else?” she asked. “We're staying here together?”

“They don't have any other units available with the big training exercise going on. I said it wasn't a problem...are you OK with it?” he asked.

Brenda had never spent time alone with a man like this, especially a man she'd never met before. She had no idea how to function with a stranger in such close quarters, but Merle seemed nice enough.

“Certainly, it's fine,” she smiled. “The company will be nice.”

“Great. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then maybe we can play some records or something, hey?”

“Sure. That sounds nice.”

There was a small suitcase record player on the desk in the living room and a few records that he had apparently brought with him. He suggested that she pick something as he walked into the bathroom and she took a long deep breath to steady her nerves as she began to flip through his collection.

“Keep it together, Brenda...this is just quarantine...nothing to be flustered about,” she whispered to herself.

Going through his records, she got an idea of what he liked and she approved of his taste in music. She chose an album and put it on the turntable within a few minutes and let the lyrics wash over her as she closed her eyes to recall his bare chest and strong arms. It was going to be a long week.

  
  


_**All alone at the end of the evening** _

_**When the bright lights have faded to blue** _

_**I was thinking 'bout a woman who might have** _

_**Loved me and I never knew** _

_**You know I've always been a dreamer** _

_**(Spent my life running 'round)** _

_**And it's so hard to change** _

_**(Can't seem to settle down)** _

_**But the dreams I've seen lately** _

_**Keep on turning out and burning out** _

_**And turning out the same** _

  
  


_**So put me on a highway** _

_**And show me a sign** _

_**And take it to the limit one more time...** _

  
  


“Good choice,” he quipped as he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

“Oh...thank you.”

Brenda had only been with one man in her whole life and it hadn't been what a person could call sensual. It happened so fast she almost missed it, in fact. The high school boyfriend she slept with before leaving for nursing college was sweet enough, but it hadn't been the sexual awakening she'd dreamed of. Peter was skinny and awkward, Merle was tall and muscular and she could tell he was afraid of nothing.

“You alright, Brenda?” he grinned. “You look a little flushed.”

“Uh...no, I'm fine, thank you.”

“I'll just throw something on and maybe we could have a nightcap.”

“I could make some tea,” she offered.

“Fancy something a little stronger? I got some wine and beer in the fridge.”

“OK.”

He was back in a few minutes and Brenda was turning over a corkscrew in her hands trying to decipher how to use it. Her parents were both very religious and never drank a drop of alcohol so it was a foreign device to her.

“I'll get it,” he grinned and opened the bottle for her. “No wine glasses but you can use a coffee mug. There's nobody here to judge us, we can do whatever we want, right?”

“Right,” she nodded.

He was in a green army t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and although she was trying not to gawk at his body, it wasn't easy.

“You itchy?” he asked out of nowhere.

“Pardon me?”

“You got Chicken Pox, right?” he laughed.

“There's just a few spots on my back, I'm not too bad yet.”

“Let me know if you itch somewhere that you can't reach, I'll happily get it for you.”

Her eyes went wide and he chuckled at her bashfulness.

“You're a sweet thing, ain't ya? I'm gonna be offending you all week long.”

“I'm not offended,” she assured him. “Just not used to you yet.”

“Come have a drink with me and we'll get you used to me,” he winked.

/

They talked about their own journeys to the army and he told her he was from Alabama originally; she was from Colorado.

“My buddies back home wouldn't believe my luck to be locked up with a pretty nurse for a week,” he noted.

“Thank you,” she blushed.

Brenda was on her second glass of wine and already her face felt warm to the touch.

“You don't drink much, huh?”

“No, it's already going to my head a little.”

“That's not a bad thing, you ain't on army time now. You could let your hair down a little.”

“I suppose I could. I'm not really sure how to act around you, I'm sorry.”

“Just be yourself, honey, it's all good. I don't bite.”

She laughed at that and he grinned back at her like a wolf devising a plan.

“You got a cute laugh, Brenda. Pretty smile too.”

“Thank you, that's sweet of you to say.”

The room was growing darker, with only a glow from a lamp on an end table and she couldn't help thinking of him naked. In all her life, she'd never been so attracted to a man and here they were alone together as if on their honeymoon or something.

“You don't have to stay in that stiff uniform if you don't want to, honey. Can't be too comfortable,” he noted.

“Not really. I suppose I could change clothes.”

“Feel free,” he noted. “We could have a pyjama party since it's almost bedtime.”

She didn't know what to say, so she simply smiled and nodded as she carried her suitcase to the bathroom.

“Breathe, Brenda...just breathe for goodness sake...”

“Did you say something?” he called from the living room.

“Uh...no! I'm fine, thank you.”

She stood before the mirror and noted her red face and blue eyes.

She unbuttoned her uniform from her neck to her waist and slid the dress down her body to the floor, picking it up to hang on the hook of the bathroom door. She reached down to pull her slip over her head and unfastened her bra. She imagined his hands on her body. She knew he would be the opposite of Peter in bed. Merle Dixon would know exactly what to do and from what she could see of his body in those army green boxers...he was working with a dangerous weapon.

She shook her head and ran the water to wash up in the sink before slipping into some fresh panties and her silk nightgown. It was then that she realized she hadn't packed her housecoat and wondered what she was supposed to do for the whole week.

“Uh...I forgot my housecoat at my barracks!” she called.

“It's alright.”

“OK, but just know that I wouldn't normally dress like this around a stranger...”

“Come on, honey. You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before.”

She froze on the other side of the door and wished like hell her nipples weren't hard against the silk, it was absolutely indecent.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped out of the bathroom feeling exposed and anxious.

“Maybe I'll just turn in,” she suggested.

“Don't be silly, you look great, come over and lemme have a closer look at you.”

“The things you say,” she exclaimed. “Are you trying to make me blush?”

“Yes.”

His deep gravelly voice carried zero subtlety and her heart beat so fast she had to take a deep breath to slow it down.

“I think me and you could find a great way to spend our time until we really get scratching, don't you?” he asked.

“Do you mean...”

“You're fine as hell, woman. Why don't you come over here and lemme make you feel nice?”

“Merle...”

“You want to, I can see it in your eyes, and I can't keep my hands off you all week long. Why waste time playing games when we could be having some fun?"

She felt dizzy for a second and he just stayed right there without a hint of anxiety over it. The song changed and she bit her lip as the words filtered into her consciousness...

_**One of these nights, one of these crazy old nights** _

_**We're gonna find out, pretty mama, what turns on your lights** _

_**The full moon is calling, the fever is high** _

_**And the wicked wind whispers and moans** _

_**You got your demons, you got your desires** _

_**Well, I got a few of my own** _

  
  


_**Oh, someone to be kind to in between the dark and the light** _

_**Oh, coming right behind you, swear I'm gonna find you, one of these nights** _

  
  


“Come on, Brenda, let yourself go a little...I promise you'll like it.”

It was then that she realized how right he was. She was free to let go and enjoy herself. Why not?

She stepped toward him then and let her arms fall to her sides, uncovering her barely covered breasts and she noted his pupils dilating at the sight like a predator. She reached up and pulled the bobby pins out of her hair to release the tight bun and her hair fell in loose curls onto her shoulders. She was terrified but in that moment she did feel sexy as well.

“Damn...that's nice, honey. Come on over here.”

He pulled her down onto the couch next to him and in a moment, he was kissing her and filling her mouth with his tongue. Brenda had never been kissed that way and she felt instantly swept up in him. Merle was a man who knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to get it.

“You're so beautiful...I gotta have you under me.”

“You say everything that's on your mind, don't you?” she whispered.

“You should try it sometime,” he grinned. “Tell me exactly what you're thinking without censoring yourself.”

“I want you...I want to see you naked,” she said softly.

“Your wish is my command, honey. Wanna take this to the bedroom?”

“OK.”

She walked to the bedroom and lay down on the bed because even standing was difficult with her nerves going wild. Merle stood in the doorway of the room and pulled his army issue t-shirt over his head to expose his chest and her eyes trailed down to his boxers, which he dropped to the floor as if it was nothing.

“Oh my God,” she breathed.

He was hard as stone and huge by comparison to Peter. Brenda went from anxious to downright nervous at the sight of him and it must have shown.

“You look like you've seen a ghost, honey,” he chuckled.

“I've only been with one person before,” she explained.

“I see. You up for this?”

“Yes. I'm just a little nervous.”

“Good thing you said something.”

“Why?”

“Cause now I can go nice and easy on ya,” he winked. “It'll be alright, I promise.”

He was on the bed in a heartbeat and then over her like a wave on the beach.

He kissed her soft and gentle this time as the record played and she sighed as his mouth moved to her neck and chest. His big hand cupped her breasts through her nightgown and he growled under his breath like an animal. Brenda had never wanted a man the way she wanted him and soon one of his thighs was slid between her knees.

Merle took her hand and moved it down between their bodies to touch him and she needed him like air. His dick was so hard and so big and hot to the touch. Brenda felt almost faint as she imagined him taking her and how intense it would surely feel.

“I ain't gonna hurt you, honey...I know what I'm doing.”

“I trust you,” she whispered although she had no reason to trust him yet.

“Can I get you off?” he asked as he began to move his kissed down her body.

“I don't know...can you?” she grinned.

“See? I knew you had a sense of humour under that starched uniform! Good girl,” he laughed.

“It was right there,” she chuckled.

Soon he was lifting her nightgown and running his hands up her thighs and she moaned at the sensation and the anticipation of it all. He kissed her knees and up her thighs to her panties and she covered her face with her hands trying to stay calm. She'd had sex with Peter in the back of his Ford Pinto, but he hadn't gone down on her...there hadn't been room. She heard other nurses talking about this and how incredible it was and she pretended to relate to their stories but she'd never had a man creeping up her legs toward her panties in all her life.

He touched her through the silk of her panties and moaned to himself.

“So wet for me already, honey...you're such a sweet thing...damn...”

He held her by her hips for a moment as he brushed his mouth back and forth over her panties and she gripped the rough green bed sheets, trying not to drift away into orbit.

“It's alright, honey...just breathe,” he whispered.

“I've never done this before,” she explained.

“You let a man have you without going down? That ain't right,” he noted.

“It was...it was in the back of a car so...there was no room.”

Merle laughed then and she felt a little silly for a moment.

“You're so sweet, honey. I wanna make you feel so good...will you let me do that?”

“OK.”

He slid her underwear out of the way then and slid his tongue between her lips, leaving her breathless.

“Oh...oh my God...Merle.”

She reached down to grab onto the sheets again, but he took her hand in his and held it as he teased her to the edge of the world. She let her legs fall open all the way and drank it all in. His soft lips moved over her clit and her mind went blank as she started to feel it rise up inside her.

“I need to...”

“Then do it.”

Merle slid his finger inside her and she squeaked at the sudden pressure but then relaxed again as he closed his lips around her clit. He stroked her from the inside and she began to pant, trying to hold out to enjoy it as long as she could...trying so badly to keep it going. By the time he slid in a second finger, she was done, and he finished up as she came by moving his lips back and forth in a figure-eight just stroking her lips and clit as she fell apart completely.

“Oh God! Oh fuck!!!!” she whined out into the dark.

Brenda rarely swore, but she was completely overcome and couldn't help it. Her entire body lit up and then burned so sweetly for the best 30-40 seconds of her entire life. He made her a woman that night. No man before or after that night would ever leave her so wasted.

“I need you,” she cried out. “I need you right now!”

Merle grinned and grabbed a condom from his duffle bag and she felt impatient for him in only the few seconds he was away from her.

“Hurry,” she whined as he was trying to bite the wrapper open. “Hurry, please.”

“Damn, someone's in need here,” he chuckled.

He climbed over her and her hungry eyes drank in the sight of him rolling the condom down his ample length.

“You sure?” he checked. “Don't really wanna get off this ride once I get on.”

“I'm sure.”

She saw stars as he entered her slowly, holding her head in the crook of his arm.

“You good?”

“Damn...yeah...”

“Just a little more...that nice, honey?”

“Jesus Christ yes...oh my God!”

He fucked her slow and gentle that first night and had her eyes rolling back in her head in no time. Brenda Donavon never knew a man like Merle Dixon existed but she knew he was a keeper. He transferred to her base as soon as it was approved and they were married within the year. He did catch the Chicken Pox and they went through agony trying not to scratch themselves silly, but luckily they did have a lot to distract themselves. During that first week together in quarantine, they drank wine every night, made love in the afternoon, and played the Eagles on repeat...quarantine was heaven.


End file.
